When You Need Me
by Words of Sand
Summary: Sometimes, Tora wonders if it's possible for him to lose all his hair, considering just how often he knows he will answer her calls. Tora/Mayuko. Lots of fluff and Tora being an idiot but showing he cares in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**R &R**

* * *

 **When You Need Me**

 **A/N: Ahh, I've been dying to write for these two. I'm sorry that this isn't yaoi, I'm usually all for it but in this show my OTP is Tora and Mayuko all the way! And since there's very few pieces on them, I decided to contribute my own to this very small archive. Will be multiple short ish pieces, with lots of fluff and Tora being stubborn with his feelings for people like always, but will focus on how their relationship develops (in my world). I own nothing but plot bunnies and my love for these two!**

* * *

 **I.**

He didn't mean to tell her, really he didn't. It was a slip of the tongue, a rash thought spoken aloud at the fact that he actually responded without a second thought.

He hadn't completely forgotten about it after all, the shirt he had made out of his hair. So he knew when he felt the call of one of his hairs being pulled, it had to be her.

Mayuko Inoue. As she insisted to be called.

He still called her _dezzert_ in his thoughts, just to clarify things for himself.

He vaguely remembered the sound of Ushio calling after him when he had suddenly stopped mid-argument, when the sharp trill of one of his hairs being pulled from where he knew she lived ran through his body.

Before he could wrap his mind around it, he was already half-way to her house, and it was only then that he remembered the shirt she still had. The one from when they fought that toad and serpent monster, when he had said he would keep those stupid vows as long as he got to eat her.

He tried not to think about that stupid brilliant smile it got on her face, but when he failed, he only felt himself glide through the air faster.

He knew she was safe when he felt no demonic auras within the usual range to be perceived dangerous, but even if he _knew_ that, he still had to _see_. Just in case it was some kind of demon that could hide his aura or something along those lines. He had to make sure his future dezzert was safe after all...

So when he located her presence in her room, he was only slightly surprised to find that her window was open.

 _Tch. Doesn't she know I can just phase through walls? Stupid woman..._

But despite his thoughts, he ignored the oddly warm feeling in his chest at her actions.

And just as he thought, as soon as he entered through the window she had already turned around to face him.

"Tora! How sweet of you to visit! And what a coincidence! I was just thinking about you when I found the shirt you made for me in my closet. I was wondering if I should wash it... I know it's made of your hair so I don't really know if I should wash it a certain way... or can I just wash it normally? I mean... should I use-"

As soon as she started talking about types of something called _detergiment_ she lost him, but his eyes had already strayed to the shirt in her hands.

She was holding it carefully, and close to her chest, and the way her eyes flashed with concern and wonderment as she talked about how to best take care of something as precious as that half assed shirt made something in him twist uncomfortably.

Why?

 _Why?_

 ** _Why?_**

Why did she care so much? Why did she have to smile so damn bright and hold that shirt as if it was the greatest thing on this earth?

"Why do you care so much about it? It's just a stupid shirt! Throw it away and forget about it!" He snapped at her, his body reacting as it usually did when something made him uncomfortable. His body tensed and he bared his fangs, as if he was subconsciously trying to remind her of what he truly was. A monster. A monster that could tear her in half and have no regrets. He forced his aura to match his tone, to make her feel his anger and disgust, but like every human that irked him, she did the opposite of what he wanted.

She smiled.

It was that damn smile that got under his skin. That smile that taunted him, that undermined his hate and disgust. That made him feel as if he was in the wrong.

Her smile was kind, speaking of silent understanding and acceptance, silently telling him that he was wrong, but that she would not hold his words against him.

"I could never throw this away... you see... it's very special to me," as if to prove her point, she held the shirt closer to her, bringing up to her chest and he could _hear_ her heart speed up just a little bit with the proximity of it. The aura around her was warm, speaking of an adoration that he knew he himself would never be capable of, and it made his insides twist even more.

"You see, this shirt is a part of you. And I love all of you Tora."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her she knew nothing about him. That she was wrong, stupid, _delusional_. That if she knew everything that he had done, all the choices that he had made, everything he was responsible for, she would be disgusted. She should hate him. She should want to destroy him. And with her power, he somehow knew she could if she wanted to.

But he didn't, he couldn't. Because that warmth in his chest blossomed with an intensity that left him speechless, and all he could do was clench and unclench his fists at his sides, letting the warmth of her smile and eyes wash over him like the rays of a sun he had spent his life staying away from.

Because he couldn't do this.

 _Not again_.

"Tch. Yeah well, just make sure you only pull on the hairs when you need me."

He was finally able to move, and crossed his arms in front of him, his lips forming into a stubborn pout as he looked away. But from the corner of his eye he was able to see her face turn into one of confusion, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a small 'o', and he took a small amount of satisfaction in the fact that she was no longer smiling at him in that disconcerting way.

"Eh?"

He considered not telling her, it would be annoying if she knew what she held in her hands. But then he thought of all the monsters that had attacked her, and all the monsters that _could_ attack her. Because not only was she a stupid woman, but she was a descendant of a stupidly powerful priestess woman. And the woman in front of him was a particularly stupid woman that didn't seem to care for her own life and make stupid decisions for other worthless people.

And it was then that his mouth spoke before he was even aware of it.

"If you pull on one of my hairs that's not attached to me, it tells me where you are, so that I can find you easily. If you pull one when you're in trouble, it'll tell me where you are and I'll come and help you."

And there was that smile again, her eyes sparkling as if he had just told her that damn shirt made of his hair was actually the holy grail that could grant her every wish and bring the dead back to life.

"That's amazing Tora! Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!"

And then she was on her feet, rushing to him and before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around his waist, her laugh ringing in his ears and her warmth seeping into his fur.

"I promise I'll only use it in emergencies!"

He should have pushed her away, he knew he should have. But he didnt. He only turned to look away, letting her wrap her arms tighter around him.

"Tch. Yeah well, just don't get eaten by anything else!"

And as she stepped back from him, she gave him the most sincere smile he had ever seen on a human, and what came next reached his ears like a whisper in a spring time breeze.

"Don't worry Tora, I'm yours."

Those words shouldn't have made him feel the way they did.


	2. Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Ahh, who else got so many feels from that last episode of this series?

In light of the finale, a new plot bunny peaked its head, and I decided that most of the ideas that I had for this story I can better include in this new story I'm working on. I'm really excited to add some more to the ship that is Tora and Mayuko! I wanted to flesh out a few chapters before posting but I decided I might as well post what I have for now.

I'm naturally very busy with school and work, so I can't promise regular updates, but I will try my best and make each chapter worth the wait! I'll post the "Prologue" hopefully tomorrow, after I do some editing and such. It will be titled "Just Live Right", and I hope you'll look out for it!

Thank you to all those who liked this story of mine and I hope you'll give my new story a chance! Your reviews, follows, and favorites made my day! I hope you'll enjoy my new story as well :)


End file.
